elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Elfen Lied English Voice Actors
This page is a listing of the English Voice Actors who provided their voices for the Elfen Lied English dub. A full and international voice cast listing with all appearances, major and minor, can be found here. Voice Cast Kira Vincent-Davis (Lucy/Nyu) * Air Gear - Emily * Akame Ga Kill - Seryu Ubiquitous * Azumanga Daioh - Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga * Fairy Tail - Ur * Godannar - Lou Roux * Gravion - Mizuki Tachibana * Infinite Stratos II - Kanzashi Sarashiki * Rosario + Vampire ll - Kokoa Shuzen * Steel Angel Kurumi - Nakahito Kagura * Strike Witches - Mio Sakamoto Adam Conlon (Kouta) * Gilgamesh - Octo * Princess Tutu - Autor * Voices Of A Distant Star - Noboru Terao Nancy Novotny (Yuka) * Air Gear - Mari Tomita * Azumanga Daioh - Koyomi Mizuhara * Full Metal Panic: Fumoffu - Ren Mikihara * Kaleido Star - Mia Guillem Cynthia Martinez (Mayu) * Air - Kannabi-no-Mikoto * Comic Party Revolution - Ikumi Tachikawa; Yuuka Tsukishiro * Excel Saga - Excel Kobayashi, Poemy * Infinite Stratos - Maya Yamada * Kaleido Star - Sora Naegino * Puni Puni Poemy - Poemi Watanabe/Puni Puni Poemy * Slayers (films & OVAs) - Lina Inverse Sasha Paysinger (Nana) * Angelic Layer - Hatoko Kobayashi * Best Student Council - Seina Katsura * Mezzo - Asami Igarashi * Sister Princess - Marie Jason Douglas (Bando) * Azumunga Daioh - Chiyo-Dad * Black Butler II - Claude Faustus * Borderlands 2 - Krieg * Chrono Crusade - Father Remington * Deadman Wonderland - Azuma Genkaku * Detective Loki - Frey * Dragonball Z: Battle Of Gods - '''Lord Beerus * '''Dragonball Z Kai - King Cold * Fairy Tail - Gildarts Clive * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Oswald A. Lisker/Guyver-II Jay Hickman as (Kurama) * Air Gear - Humei, Saji, Spitfire * Cromartie High School - Shinichi Mechazawa * Excel Saga - Watanabe * Gantz - Inamori * Guin Saga - Aldo Norisse * Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor - Dr. Odagiri * Madlax - SSS/Three-Speed * Medaka Box - Oudo Miyakonojou * One Piece - Chuu * Parasyte - Shiro Kuramori * Mawaru Penguindrum - Sanetoshi Watase * Princess Tutu - Mythos * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Gaia Coalition * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 - Yutaka Kizuki * A Tree of Palme - Jamji Luci Christian (Mariko, Hiromi Kurama) * Air Gear - Ringo Noyamano * Angel Beats - Masami Iwasawa * Azumanga Daioh - Yukari Tanizaki * Black Butler - Alois Trancy * Clannad - Nagisa Furukawa * Claymore - Ophelia * Darker than Black - Havoc * Full Metal Panic! - Kaname Chidori * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) - Wrath * Infinite Stratos - Chifuyu Orimura * Gantz - Ayumu Kato * Gintama: The Movie - Kagura * Gunslinger Girl - Rico * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Asuna Kagurazaka * One Piece - Nami * Ouran High School Host Club - Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka * Parasyte - as Satomi Murano * Princess Tutu - Duck/Princess Tutu * Puni Puni Poemy - Futaba Aasu * School Rumble - Tenma Tsukamoto * Sgt. Frog - Koyuki Azumaya * Soul Eater - Medusa * Steel Angel Kurumi 2 - Nako Kagura * Strike Witches - Erica Hartmann John Swasey (Professor Kakuzawa, Kouta's Father) * Black Butler - Undertaker * D.N.Angel - Daiki Niwa * Darker than Black - Huang * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Dodoria * Evangelion (films & series) - Gendo Ikari * Gunslinger Girl - Christiano Savonarola * Medaka Box - Kenri Nogata * My Bride Is a Mermaid - Gouzaburou Seto * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Gendo Ikari * Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc - Hajime Saito * Sengoku Basara - Oda Nobunaga * Sgt. Frog - Kogoro * Soul Eater - Lord Death * Steel Angel Kurumi - The General Andy McAvin (Chief Kakuzawa) * Azumanga Daioh - Kimura * Cromartie High School - Akira Maeda * D.N.Angel - Kosuke Niwa * Dragon Half - Rosario * Full Metal Panic! - Richard Mardukas * Gatchaman - Dr. Kozaburo Nambu * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Deji Devil * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Gaia Coalition * Steel Angel Kurumi - Dr. Walski Jessica Boone (Arakawa) * Angelic Layer - Misaki Suzuhara * Another - Izumi Akizawa * Azumanga Daioh - Chiyo Mihama * CANAAN - Liang-Chi * High School of the Dead - Rei Miyamoto * Nurse Witch Komugi - Megumi Akiba * Princess Tutu - Rue/Princess Kraehe * Puni Puni Poemy - Mitsuki Aasu * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Kei Yuki * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Akari Shelley Calene-Black (Shirakawa) * Air Gear - Mikan Noyamano * Akame Ga Kill - Najenda * CANAAN - Canaan * Casshern Sins - Leda * Clannad - Kyou Fujibayashi * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya - Luviagelita Edelfelt * Girls und Panzer - Ami Chouno, Gomoyo * Gintama: The Movie - Tae Shimura * High School of the Dead - Yuriko Takagi * Jormungand - Karen Lo * Mawaru Penguindrum - Yuri Tokikago * Medaka Box - Medaka Kurokami * One Piece - Kalifa * Orphen - Cleao * Pretear - Mayune Awayuki * Sekirei - Takami Sahashi * Steel Angel Kurumi - Dr. Reiko Amagi * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Jennifer Portman Allison Sumrall (Saito, Aiko Takada, Silpelit #3, Orphanage Girl, Owner of "James") * Azumanga Daioh - Kagura * Dirty Pair (OVAs) - Yuri * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya - Taiga Fujimura * Girls und Panzer - Azusa Sawa * Madlax - Quanzitta Marison * Maria Holic - Honoka Tsusuri * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Rinna Charat * Saint Seiya - Saori * Super GALS! - Mami Honda Monica Rial (Kanae) * Air Gear - Simca the Swallow * Azumanga Daioh - Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa * Black Butler - Mey-Rin * Burst Angel - Jo * Claymore - Miria * Dance in the Vampire Bund - Mina Tepes * Danganronpa - Maizono Sayaka * Darker than Black - Kanami Ishizaki * Deadman Wonderland - Shiro * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Bulma Briefs * Excel Saga - Hyatt * Fairy Tail - Mirajane Strauss * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Mila * Gunslinger Girl - Angelica * High School of the Dead - Shizuka Marikawa * Infinite Stratos - Houki Shinonono * Kaichou wa Maid Sama - Misaki Ayuzawa * Mahou Sensei Negima! - Konoka Konoe * Noir - Kirika Yumura * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Stocking * Puni Puni Poemy - Shii Aasu * Sgt. Frog - Momoka Nishizawa * Smite - Hel * Soul Eater - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Steel Angel Kurumi - Saki * Witchblade - Maria Chris Patton (Tomoo) * Air Gear - Itsuki "Ikki" Minami * Another - Naoya Teshigawara * Baccano! - Graham Spector * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Daley Wong * Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (Funimation dub) - Turles * Excel Saga - Key * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia - Kliff * Full Metal Panic! - Sousuke Sagara * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 & Brotherhood) - Greed * Gintama: The Movie - Gintoki Sakata * Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Narugami * Pretear - Sasame * Princess Tutu - Fakir * Slayers Premium - Gourry Gabriev * Soul Eater - Asura * Welcome to the NHK - Tatsuhiro Sato * The World God Only Knows - Keima Katsuragi Tiffany Grant (Kisaragi) * All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku - Kyouko * Azumanga Daioh - Kaorin * Blue Seed - Koume Sawaguchi * Dragon Half - Dug Fin * Evangelion (films & series) - Asuka Langley Sohryu * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! - Sella * Girls und Panzer - Sadoko * Infinite Stratos - Laura Bodewig * Martian Successor Nadesico - Ryoko Subaru * Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch - Hippo * New Cutey Honey - Daiko Hayami * Noir - Altena * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Gema * Sorcerer Hunters - Chocolate Misu Christine Auten (Child Kouta, Mayu's Mother) * Air Gear - Rika Noyamano * Akame ga KILL! - Esdeath * Azumanga Daioh - Sakaki * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Priscilla S. "Priss" Asagiri * Claymore - Teresa * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 & Brotherhood) - Izumi Curtis * Maburaho - Kaori Iba * Madlax - Limelda Jorg * Magikano - Tetsuko Hongo * Nurse Witch Komugi - Goddess Maya * Orphen - Azalie * Sister Princess - Mami * Steel Angel Kurumi - Eiko Kichijouji David Matranga (Oomori) * Akame Ga Kill - Wave * Angel Beats! - Hideki Hinata * Appleseed (films) - Briareos * Attack on Titan - Bertholdt Hoover * CANAAN - Minorikawa * Clannad - Tomoya Okazaki * DRAMAtical Murder - Kojaku * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! - Kiritsugu Emiya * Hakuoki - Keisuke Sannan * Kaichou wa Maid sama - Takumi Usui * Medaka Box - Hakama Shiranui * Needless - Adam Arclight * Orphen - Orphen * Saiyuki - Genjo Sanzo, Konzen Douji * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Captain Harlock * Steel Angel Kurumi - Kamihito Kagura * Wolf Children - Ookami Gallery KiraDavis.JPG|Kira Vincent-Davis (Lucy/Nyu) AdamConlon.JPG|Adam Conlon (Kouta) NancyNovotny.JPG|Nancy Novotny (Yuka) Cynthia Martinez.JPG|Cynthia Martinez (Mayu) Sasha Paysinger.JPG|Sasha Paysinger (Nana) MartyFleck.JPG|Marty Fleck, The next episode announcer ChristineAuten.JPG|Christine Auten (Child Kouta, Mayu's Mother) The Quality Of The Dub is... Excellent, it got me into the series and made the characters come alive Good, but certainly not a prime example of the art Passable - but let's hope for a do-over Praise Kami the original Japanese track is there! Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article